


"At least not here and now."

by Imandra_Pipkin



Series: Running with the dogs [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: #WeKnowHowTheyGet, Animals, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cum on the ass, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Wearing Underwear, Shower Sex, cum licking, thigh job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: This is a small sequel to my multi chapter ficRunning with the dogs. Once again, we share a day with Magnus, Alec and their pets.





	"At least not here and now."

**Author's Note:**

> The photo collage shows what Chairman Meow, Miora, Jack and Percy COULD look like.  
> 

Alec closed the lid of his laptop and smiled. He was excited, happy, somehow honored and proud. Actually a mixture of so many feelings that he couldn't name them individually.  
He left the conservatory, all three dogs in tow, and looked around the living room. "Magnus?"  
"Gym!"  
Alec went through the living room to the small gym. Passing by, he stroked Chairman Meow, who was lying on the arm of the couch. To describe this room as a gym was quite exaggerated but it has become naturalized for both.  
Chairman Meow sat up on the armrest, watching the three dogs. He let them approach and pounded at Jack's tail with his paw. Jack turned to the cat and nudged him with the muzzle so that he dropped from the armrest to the couch. Jack put his paws on the couch and allowed Chairman to playfully beat him with both paws. Alec always said Jack was way too good and polite, even though Simon said he would be just too stupid to fight back.  
Chairman Meow had once tried to play this game with Miora, because the plushy tail was very seductive, but had noticed very quickly that the poodle didn't tolerate such rebellious impudence in her kingdom. Now the little cat limited these actions on such occasions, where he knew a fast escape route, because he didn't want to completely discontinue his teasing.  
Alec peered through the ajar door. No matter how long he and Magnus were already an deeply loving couple, he still felt the butterflies in his stomach, his heart stopped for a moment and continued beating faster when he saw Magnus. He hoped it would always stay that way and he would never get used to it.  
Magnus trained his abs, shirtless, on a rack on which he supported himself with his forearms and which enabled him to move his legs freely, pull them up and stretch them away.  
"Do you want something from me?"  
Alec grabbed Magnus slightly below his armpits, lifted him off the rack and let him slide down tightly pressed against his body. He put his arm around his waist, he placed his other hand between Magnus' shoulder blades and pressed him to him.  
"Did I want that? I can't remember anymore. You have to ask me again later." Alec replied before kissing him long and extensive.  
Magnus put his arms around Alec's neck and slid a hand into the neckline of his t-shirt.  
"God, I love you so much. Did I tell you that today?"  
"Let me think. Yes, this morning, during our post-coital cuddling, in the shower and then again, when I made breakfast." Magnus grinned and uttered a surprised sound when as Alec reached under his thighs and lifted him up. He wrapped his legs around Alec's hips and put his arms even tighter around Alec's neck. Alec carried Magnus to a low, padded bench they used when training with dumbbells. He straddled the bench and pulled Magnus into his lap. Magnus folded his feet behind Alec's back so as not to slip down from his lap. Alec stroked Magnus sides and his lower back.  
"Do you remember why you came to me?" Magnus ran his fingers through Alec's hair.  
"When you're around, I rarely have clear thoughts." Alec gave Magnus a lingering peck on his mouth. He smiled as Magnus quickly slipped his tongue between his lips, as if he were sticking out his tongue. Before Alec could react and let his own tongue meet Magnus', he had already withdrawn it.  
What still fascinated Alec about Magnus was that he could laugh just with his eyes.  
Alec grabbed Magnus' buttocks and pulled him a little closer. "Do you remember Amelie?"  
"The model? Of course I do. "  
"She emailed me and asked me to take the photos for the next LGBTQ calendar." Alec looked expectantly at his boyfriend.  
Magnus' expression changed quickly between joy, pride and something that Alec interpreted as something like ... concern, maybe? The frown confirmed his suspicion. "Magnus, what's up?"  
Magnus slid down Alec's thigh until he was sitting on the bench. He placed his feet on the upholstery behind Alec's back.  
"Please don't get me wrong, I'm proud of you and support you in everything you do."  
"But?" Alec cupped Magnus' face with both of his hands.  
"You're taking the photos for a LGBTQ calendar. That means you're alone with twelve gorgeous, hot men posing in front of you scantily dressed?"  
"Um, well, if you see that from this side, I can understand your concern."  
"Concern wasn't what spontaneously came to my mind." Magnus muttered.  
"What did you say?"  
"Nothing." Magnus avoided eye contact and looked instead at the hem of Alec's v-neck, which showed the approach of his chest hair.  
"Magnus?!" Alec lifted Magnus' chin with his index finger to look him in the eye again. "What did you say?"  
Magnus didn't answer right away.  
"Please, tell me." Alec stroked Magnus' cheekbones. He didn't try to pull Magnus back on his lap, even though he would have liked to.  
Magnus sighed. "I said, concern wasn't what spontaneously came to my mind."  
"Okay, and what was the first thing that came to your mind?" Alec sensed Magnus' hesitation. "Remember, communication is the key to a long, stable and happy relationship."  
Magnus rolled his eyes. "You really want to know, don't you? You won't let go, right?"  
"Nope!" Alec showed him his wry grin.  
Magnus sighed even deeper than before. "You can do that when we're married."  
A hot stream ran through Alec's middle, his heart racing, his hands trembling. "What?" he whispered, his mouth suddenly dry.  
"That was the first thing that came to my mind."  
"Magnus Bane, are you proposing to me?" Alec asked breathlessly.  
"No!"  
Alec gasped briefly.  
"At least not here and now." Magnus took Alec's trembling hands and kissed his knuckles. "But I'm going with you to the shooting and help these hot men undress. I could even help and massage oil into their skin so they shine nicely on the glossy paper."  
Alec freed his hands from Magnus' grip. He grasped Magnus' buttocks again and pulled him back onto his lap. "You can do that when we're married." Alec's kiss was demanding, possessive, and only became tender and enticing when Magnus shoved his hands under Alec's t-shirt.  
"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, are you proposing to me?" This time Magnus was breathless.  
"No!"  
Magnus pouted.  
"As you said yourself: At least not here and now."  
They looked at each other and both grinned happily. Alec rested his forehead on Magnus'. "Are we engaged now?"  
Magnus let out a low chuckle. "I don't know. Are we?"  
"I don't know. Do you want to?"  
Magnus pulled his head back to look at Alec. "Are you not proposing to me again?"  
Alec's simple "Yes" let Magnus giggle happily again.  
"I've always imagined my marriage proposal would slightly be more romantic, with wine and candles, maybe on a beach. What about you?"  
Alec thought for a moment. "If I'm honest, I've never thought about it. Before I met you, there was no one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Respectively, I've never known anyone good enough to want that because my relationships never last very long."  
The emotions overwhelmed Alec. He held Magnus close and whispered softly in his ear: "Magnus, I am so happy that I met you. I can't express in words what you mean to me. If you want a romantic proposal, then you'll get one. If necessary, with lots of kitsch and glitter. As long as you're with me, I don't care about anything else."  
"Is this a promise?"  
"That's a promise!"

Alec felt Magnus shudder in his arms. He took Magnus' earlobe in his mouth and sucked it lightly. Magnus hummed with pleasure and cocked his head, pulling Alec closer.  
Alec nibbled Magnus' earlobe, he ran his tongue along his auricle, kissing Magnus at the side of his neck, his hands ran down Magnus' bare back.  
"Do we have time to continue this somewhere where it is a little more comfortable?"  
Alec looked at his watch and groaned in frustration. "I have to go, I'm a bit late. Actually, I just wanted to tell you about the news before I go to work. I couldn't have guessed that I would make out with you as your almost fiancé." Alec stroked Magnus' lips with his thumb. "Although I could have imagined it. I know by now that I can't tear myself away from you instantly."  
Magnus let his hands slide down Alec's back and let them rest on his hips. "Then just stay here, with me."  
"There is nothing I would rather do than that." Alec kissed Magnus' mouth and let his lips linger there for a few more seconds.  
"I have a photo shoot in the shop this morning. Unfortunately, I have to go, even if it's hard for me."  
With a smug grin Magnus wagged in Alec's lap and grinded against Alec's groin. "Yes, indeed, I can feel how hard it is for you."  
"Magnus ... Please ... Don't make it any harder for me." Alec was obviously fighting for self-control.  
"Even harder? Is that possible at all?" Magnus hands, who have just been on Alec's hips, found their way into Alec's back pockets.  
Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
Magnus took pity on him and slid off Alec's lap so Alec could get up. He leaned down and kissed Magnus once more before leaving. Alec turned at the door, looked at Magnus, who was sitting on the bench with his naked torso and his kiss swollen lips, and walked back to him with quick steps. He knelt down in front of him, took him in his arms and kissed him again. This time more thorough, not at all as innocent as the farewell kiss before. "Can't wait to see you tonight." Alec said hoarsely. This time he didn't look back when he left the small gym.

He kissed the three dogs in farewell on their noses, first Miora, then Percy and finally Jack. He told them to be good, he would have to go to work now, and will be back tonight. Chairman Meow was out of sight.  
He grabbed his jacket and rushed to his small studio that he had bought from Edward some time ago. Although he had to hurry, he decided to walk the short distance. It had distinct advantages to have a star chef for a boyfriend, but unfortunately also a decisive disadvantage: He was cooking far too well and Alec took every opportunity to move so his boyfriend would continue to find him attractive and to be attracted to him. Except that Magnus was no longer 'just' his boyfriend, but his future fiancé. Alec grinned. He was almost engaged. If he looked back on his dating history so far, he still couldn't believe it.  
He wanted to woo Magnus, quite old-fashioned, as it should be. With flowers and candlelight dinners and romantic walks. With ease, Magnus had turned his life upside down and Alec was more than happy about it.  
He unlocked his little shop, turned on the light, and looked around proudly. He slowly got used to the fact that the shop for photo supplies belonged to him now, he had his own photo studio and basically settled down. Finally, he was content with his life, he enjoyed every day. Of course, he still took very lucrative assignments, which led him partly abroad. But he knew that Magnus would be waiting for him at home. Now, he had a real home.  
With Edward still working in the store from time to time, he had the leisure and the desire to follow his inspiration and take the pictures he wanted to make, not just commissioned work. He was keen to make real art.  
He turned on the computer and prepared the coffee machine. He had planned to work on his own projects after the morning session, which Magnus would publish on Alec's social media account as usual. Given the new twist in his relationship, he would postpone his plans for an indefinite time. Instead he would search the Internet for ideas for marriage proposals.

After half an hour (with 15 minutes delay), the young couple came with their baby, who had an appointment with Alec.  
Alec could barely focus on photographing the happy parents with her newborn because his thoughts kept wandering over to Magnus.  
Just as he hadn't thought about marriage before, it hadn't occurred to him to become a father, to have a family with Magnus. Now he couldn't stop thinking about it. Watching how caring the parents handled their baby, he imagined Magnus spoiling their own child. If Alec was already thinking about their wedding, then he could plan his future with Magnus decently. Magnus was good with kids, Alec knew that. That showed up at the photo shoot with the school children, which he had made for Edward. Magnus radiated a calm and always devoted his attention to the children, who became impatient.  
Alec recalled Magnus' expression when Izzy asked him if he wanted to be the godfather of her son Gideon. Magnus was overwhelmed with joy and pride, saying 'yes' quicker than he could think he'd better leave the honor to Alec. It didn't take long to convince Magnus that Alec was fine, after all, his little nephew was named after him, and everyone in the family was aware that Alec would do absolutely everything for Izzy and her family. He needed no label for it. Alec remembered how much joy both of them had each time when Gideon was with them overnight, when Izzy and Simon needed a little 'adult alone time'. In his mind he way already expanding the attic of her house for a nursery. They had enough space for two children. If necessary, he would move his darkroom to the basement.  
Alec edited the photos that the happy couple with the baby had chosen on his computer. He then searched the internet. His proposal for Magnus should be something special, Magnus was special.  
When his phone showed him the notification that he had received a text message from Magnus, he quickly closed the browser on his computer, as if Magnus could see through the phone what Alec was doing. Anyway, he didn't want to spoil Magnus' surprise.

 

 

The rest of the morning Alec came only occasionally to search the Internet. He was talking to a customer when he heard the doorbell. His heart struck a somersault when he saw Magnus coming in unexpectedly. He beamed at Magnus and forgot for a moment that he had a customer to serve. Magnus raised an eyebrow and nodded toward the woman standing next to Alec. The woman hadn't noticed that Alec was completely absentminded for a moment, she was too busy looking at the photos for her new ID card which she had to apply for. Alec grinned sheepishly and returned his attention to his work. Alec packed the photos in a designated case, took the money, accompanied the woman with nice words to the door and said goodbye to her.  
When Alec closed the door behind the customer, Magnus let the dogs off the leash, which ran straight for Alec, vying for his attention and competing for pats.  
"Hey kiddies, how are you? I'm glad your papa came and brought you over." He knelt down to welcome all three dogs and hug them briefly.  
"It seems you're more pleased to see the dogs than me."  
Alec got up, walked to Magnus and kissed his pout away. "I'm always happy to see you, the three were just faster than you."  
Alec went behind the counter and threw a hopefully inconspicuous look at the computer. He was actually sure that he had closed the browser when his last customer had entered the shop, but he wanted to play it safe.

Magnus followed Alec, but stopped in front of the counter. "I just had a not so pleasant meeting with our new neighbor."  
"What neighbor? We have no neighbors."  
"The first house on the right, before entering the village You know, the house where the old Mr Trueblood lived, who has moved to the retirement home four months ago."  
Alec nodded. He knew from which house Magnus spoke.  
"The new owner told me that he saw that my son had allowed our dogs to do their business on his doorstep. I didn't correct him, that Scott isn't our son."  
Alec frowned. "As far as I know, the front yard is fenced in. I can not imagine that Scott would let our dogs go to foreign people's gardens. Neither would our dogs do that." He looked at all three dogs.  
Magnus nodded in agreement. "That's how he expressed it. You're right, there's a high fence. Between the sidewalk and the road is a strip of lawn with trees. There is the crime scene."  
"Didn't Scott pick it up?"  
"Of course he did, as our neighbor has mentioned. But I think he's up to something else." Magnus smiled.  
Alec leaned his forearms on the counter and listened attentively.  
"Our neighbor has explicitly forbidden Scott from letting our dogs do what they need in front of his house. An then Scott supposedly asked him who he was going to bitch about when a bird shit in his backyard, God?"  
Alec laughed until tears came to his eyes. "Do you know what the video game is called that Scott has been talking about for weeks?" he asked as soon as he could catch his breath to speak again.  
Magnus winked. "Yes, I remember that. I had the same idea. I will leave the dogs with you after your break and go quickly to the shop around the corner and buy it."  
Neither would exactly tell Scott why he would get the video game, only that he honestly deserved it.

Magnus went to the shop door. "Speaking of your break." He turned the key and locked the door. "Otherwise you will not take a break anyway." Magnus lifted a tote Alec hadn't noticed that Magnus had with him.  
"You brought me my lunch?" Alec asked in surprise. "Tuna salad?" He hurried around the counter and grabbed the cloth bag from Magnus' hand. He turned and walked to the rear area of the shop, but was stopped by Magnus, who hadn't released the carrying handle of the tote. Alec looked at Magnus, who touched his cheek with a smile and demanded a kiss. Alec let go of the bag. Instead of giving Magnus the required kiss on the cheek, he took him into his arms.  
"Thank you, Magnus. You are always so good to me." He gave him a tender kiss on the mouth. "You are my favorite boyfriend." Smiling, he turned around, but left one arm around Magnus' shoulder and led him to where he usually spent his break. The dogs knew their way around the store and went ahead of them to the separate rear area where Alec took the portraits.  
"For your physical integrity I hope I'm your only boyfriend." Magnus poked his elbow in Alec's ribs.  
"How can you doubt that? All my ex-boyfriends taken together don't mean nearly as much to me as you do now. And I still fall in love with you more every day."  
Alec sat down on the couch that he used for the fotoshootings and pulled Magnus into his lap. Magnus placed the tote next to the couch and put one arm around Alec's shoulder, his other hand resting on Alec's strong and fast-pounding heart.  
Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist. He raised his head and looked into Magnus' eyes, who lowered his head and placed his soft lips on Alec's mouth.  
"You taste like more. How quickly I became addicted to your kisses!" Alec's hand wandered under Magnus' shirt. "I can't get enough of you."  
Magnus shifted so that he no longer sat in Alec's lap but straddled him.  
"As much as I like to hear that out of your mouth, now I know a better employment for your skilled tongue."  
He ran both hands through Alec's hair. His kiss became more passionate as Alec's hands pushed his shirt up and caressed his bare back.  
Alec noticed his dick became curious about the expected action and hardened. He drove down Magnus' sides and tugged at his shirt. Magnus raised his arms and helped him to take it off. Alec's shirt dropped on the floor next to Magnus'.  
At his groin, Alec could feel Magnus' cock react until he got a nice hard-on. He took hold of Magnus' buttocks and drew him closer.  
Magnus moved his hips and rubbed their respective hardness together. Alec slipped his hand under the waistband of Magnus' pants to grab his buttocks. He didn't come far.  
"Why are your pants always so tight? Don't get me wrong, I really appreciate it very much, but not necessarily in this moment."  
"Alexander, darling, there is a very simple solution. May I help you to find a better access for you?"  
Magnus took Alec's hands and put them on his belt buckle. Alec groaned, because that had become one of his kinks. It turned on him when Magnus held and lead his hands while he undressed him. Alec opened Magnus' belt, Magnus undid the button of his pants and slowly drew down Alec's hand, which held the zipper. They looked each other in the eye, this moment added to the intimacy. Only when Magnus shoved Alec's hand into his pants and wrapped it around his cock he averted his eyes and looked at Magnus' crotch.  
Magnus wasn't wearing any underwear! Alec dropped his head back onto the couch. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The thought that Magnus had gone through the entire village without wearing his underwear to come to him was almost too much for him. Alec's dick got even harder.  
Magnus took the opportunity to caress Alec's neck, spreading nibbling, biting kisses. Alec stroked Magnus' cock and enjoyed his moaning at his neck. He reached under Magnus' buttocks and lifted him until Magnus knelt on the couch. Alec had Magnus' glorious cock within easy reach and knew how to use it thoroughly. He pushed Magnus' pants down a bit to free his dick. All he had to do was open his mouth and tilt his head slightly forward. Magnus' cock found its way by itsel into Alec's mouth. Both groaned as Alec let his tongue play with his glans. Carefully, Magnus moved his pelvis. Alec's hands on his hips supported and confirmed him at the same time. That was exactly how he wanted Magnus, here and now. Magnus should fuck his mouth as he pleased. He swallowed around Magnus' cock, sucked and pressed his tongue against the shaft. His fingers played alternated with Magnus' balls or pulled his cheeks apart and teased his entrance.  
Alec loved to watch Magnus when the pleasure overwhelmed him.  
"Alec ... please ... touch yourself."  
He couldn't refuse this request to his lover.  
Without letting Magnus' dick out of his mouth, he opened his jeans and raised his hips to push them and the boxer brief down far enough. Magnus slightly grasped Alec's right elbow. He knew that Magnus couldn't jerk him off himself, but that way he could experience Alec's movements on his own cock.  
Magnus threw his head back and the movements of his hips were faster, he tugged at Alec's hair. His reaction quickly increased Alec's desire. He knew Magnus was close. Alec had always been an attentive lover. The moment Magnus' moans became a little bit quieter, he didn't change pressure or speed. For quite a while now, Magnus didn't have to tell him "Just like that!" anymore. He knew what to do. He had his time of improvisation, now was Magnus' time to tell him exactly how he wanted it. Each time he realized that he was capable of leading Magnus over the edge, he felt an exciting tingling sensation in his crotch. This knowledge increased his desire to infinity. He groaned with Magnus' cock in his mouth.  
"Yes ... Alec!" Magnus' movements lost their steady rhythm. "Faster!" He briefly presses Alec's arm. But that wasn't necessary. Alec knew what Magnus wanted. He gripped his own cock firmer, stroked him faster.  
Alec caught Magnus' eye. His moaning vibrated around Magnus' cock and sent visible shivers down his spine. Magnus took a deep breath several times. If Alec hadn't known beforehand that Magnus wouldn't take much longer, then it would have been enough of a clue when Magnus' right hand was no longer buried in Alec's hair, but slipped to his shoulder. Magnus would never hold Alec's head while he was giving him a blowjob when he was so close. He always left the decision to Alec whether he should release in his mouth or whether Alec wanted to watch him ejaculate. Alec appreciated that. He had often enough experienced that this was not a matter of course.  
"Are you close?" Magnus panted.  
In response, Alec closed his eyes briefly.  
"Then come with me." Magnus breath became shallow. "Now!"  
Alec came fiercely when he felt Magnus' seed on his palate. He tasted it and soaked up everything Magnus gave him. Magnus knees trembled, his legs gave way. Alec slowly released Magnus' softening dick from his mouth. He looked Magnus in the eye and swallowed. Magnus shuddered and kissed him passionately. By now everyone knew about each other's kinks and it was always a mutual pleasure for them both to live it out or give the other the opportunity to savor it.

Alec put his forehead against Magnus'. "You're unbelievable, how am I ever going to work here properly again and photograph customers when I will always remember you on this couch?"  
"We could choose another place in your studio for the second round so you don't have to always think about the couch." Magnus winked.  
Alec laughed. "Come on, let's clean up before I get permanent stains on the couch that I don't want to explain." He slapped Magnus on the bare ass and shoved him from his lap. When Magnus stood in front of him, he placed Magnus' dick in his pants and carefully pulled on the zipper so as not to pinch or hurt Magnus' treasures.  
The three dogs watch attentively where they went, but calmed down when they realized that no one was about to leave.  
Alec and Magnus went into the little bathroom and cleaned themselves. In the studio they picked up their shirts, pulled them on and sat down side by side on the couch.  
Magnus reached for the tote and handed Alec his tuna salad.  
"I think I have to forget my lunch at home more often." Alec smiled and grabbed the fork Magnus held out to him.  
Magnus smiled smugly. "You just have to ask if we should desecrate your couch during your lunch break and I'm on my way."  
Alec hummed in agreement, his mouth full. He ate slowly and insisted on feeding Magnus as well. When the bowl was emptied, Alec's break was over as well. They got up and Magnus packed his things.  
"I'll go and buy the video game for Scott. I hurry up."  
Magnus put his hand to Alec's chest and gave him a quick kiss. Alec caught Magnus before he could completely turn away from him and pulled him in for another kiss, this time more thoroughly. As their lips parted, Magnus looked smilingly into Alec's eyes and Alec's stomach made a small hop. "I love you," he said simply.  
"I love you, Alexander." Magnus stroked Alec's cheek. "I love you so much!"

With a smile on his face, Magnus looked around for the dogs, who were all standing near the door. "Kids, you stay with Daddy. I'll come back soon."  
Miora tried to push her way through the door behind Magnus but he was faster and stopped her. "No, Mimi, stay with Alec and your brothers. I'll be right back."  
Miora glanced after Magnus as he left and sat in front of the door. Completely relaxed, Percy lay in the middle of the shop, and as always, Jack was just pleased that Alec was with him.

All three dogs liked Scott. They were happy when he came, because then something exciting always happened.Scott had a problematic family home. He often came to them, because he knew he was always welcome and the dogs were happy, too. Magnus and Alec didn't realize at the beginning that Scott was looking for a kind of refuge with them, because he had been silent about his problems, just asked if he could go with the dogs. Since neither Magnus nor Alec had urged him to speak, he gradually opened up and told them about his home.  
Meanwhile, Scott helped regularly in the garden, groomed Miora (better than Magnus, because Scott wasn't so lenient and didn't tolerate Miora's antics), Alec had taught him some of his crafting skills and he could even be persuaded to accept help from them if he had issues at school.  
Through the successful tutoring Scott was able to go to college and by the permanent encouragement and affirmation of Magnus and Alec he also wanted to go now. That Magnus paid him for his work was a welcome bonus. Independently of each other, and without the other being aware of it, both Magnus and Alec repeatedly pocketed some money for him. So it was possible for him more or less regularly to finance bus trips to his girlfriend, who had to move because her father had changed jobs. At this young age, a long-distance relationship wasn't easy, but both worked on it. Scott also learned that from Magnus and Alec: Relationships take efforts. Not for long, and they would go to college together, what would make some things easier. He was aware that other things would be more difficult, but he knew he could count on Magnus and Alec at any time and he didn't want to mess it up with his girlfriend.

Magnus didn't take long to buy the video game and quickly returned to the store.  
In the meantime, Alec had brewed fresh coffee. Magnus had given him the coffee machine after he almost fainted in horror when Alec had once made him an instant coffee. It hadn't done any better when Alec admitted that he even liked to drink instant coffee, he wasn't particularly demanding on that.  
They talked about trivialities for a while, before it was time for Magnus to make his way home. Magnus called the dogs to him and put them on the leash.  
When he was already standing in the door, Alec called him back. "Magnus?"  
"Yes, darling?" Magnus stopped in the open door.  
"I love you."  
Magnus' look was warm and loving. "I love you, too." He waved goodbye to Alec. "See you tonight."

Spontaneously, Alec called the flower shop nearby and ordered a bouquet for Magnus, which could be delivered in the afternoon. Meanwhile, he was known there because he regularly bought flowers for Magnus.  
Maybe he had been a shitty boyfriend in his previous relationships. Maybe? Most certainly. But this time he wanted to do everything right. This time he had found the man worth all his efforts.  
Alec sat down in front of the computer again. He wanted to get an overview of wedding rings before he went to a jeweler to pick the right one. Only, that was more than just difficult. He couldn't imagine any of the rings on Magnus' hand. He had spent a few hours and researched endless homepages now, to no avail, not even close. In the meantime, he no longer believed that he would find THE ring for Magnus. At some point he had to admit: Probably he needed help to find the right one.

The rest of the day was otherwise uneventful, which made Alec happy for once. One part of the afternoon he had wasted with the fruitless search, the other part he spent with overthinking. He began to doubt himself. He wanted a perfect proposal for Magnus with the perfect ring.

The wunderful interruption in Alec's pondering came as a notification about Magnus' instagram post.

 

 

Alec quickly went grocery shopping after work. He wanted to cook dinner tonight. Magnus knew nothing of his luck and Alec hoped that Magnus hadn't prepared anything yet.  
The dogs had recognized his step and greeted him as he unlocked the door. "Hello again, my lovelys. How was your day?"  
He stroked every dog, who rejoiced as if they hadn't seen him for a week.  
"Magnus? I'm home."  
Alec put his jacket over the armrest of the couch. He didn't bother to hang it in the closet, as he would put it on again for the walk with the dogs. He pushed the curious noses of the dogs out of the shopping bag and stashed the food in the fridge.  
Magnus came downstairs to the kitchen to greet him with a kiss.  
"Sorry, I haven't been able to prepare dinner. I talked to Ragnor the whole afternoon. We argued and almost quarreled over a few things. He isn't satisfied with the draft I sent him. If it were up to him, I would have to rewrite everything, editing wouldn't be enough."  
Sighing, he leaned against the cupboard next to the fridge and watched Alec, who was emptying the shopping bags.  
Every now and again Alec glanced at him as he stashed the groceries. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. You've put so much work and time into that draft. You look exhausted."  
"Well, thank you very much for the attentive compliment."  
"It wasn't meant like that." Alec looked contrite. "You always look beautyfull. If you want, I'll walk with the dogs without you."  
"No, not necessary. I need this to clear my head. I like to go with you." Magnus shoved his hands under Alec's arms and onto his back. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist, lowered his head and gave him a peck on his mouth.  
"Is that all you have for me?"  
Alec smiled his wry smile. "You can have everything you want from me. I'd love to give it to you."  
"One kiss from you would be enough."  
And Alec kissed him, slowly, tenderly and lovingly. There was still enough time for tempting caresses later.  
Magnus leaned back a little, Alec's arms held him, and looked at Alec. "I'm almost fine now."  
With a satisfied smile Alec took him by the hand and went into the living room. Alec grabbed his jacket and waited for Magnus to get his own out of the wardrobe. The dogs were already at the door in the conservatory. They knew that they were allowed to walk now, it was daily routine.

During the walk, they usually told each other what had happened during the day. They took this opportunity to exchange so that they didn't have to talk about work while they enjoyed their meals. Eating together was as important to them as a relaxed atmosphere.  
When they arrived on the large meadow, the dogs were allowed to frolic or dig in the soil. Magnus was still teaching Alec and Jack, observing their progress. Percy wasn't a problem at all, very quickly he was well integrated into the pack. Sometimes Miora was a bit bitchy to the boys, but Magnus had assured Alec that was normal.  
They extended the walk as Jack turned into a path that didn't lead directly home, but was more of a detour. Jack went ahead and looked around to see if Alec and Magnus were following him or if he had to turn back. When he saw that he could go on as he pleased, he hopped to Alec and rubbed his head against his leg.  
"You are a such a clown!" Alec stroked his head. "Because you asked so nicely, let's go this way."  
Alec sent him away with a gesture. Jack barked invitingly and ran. Percy and Miora accepted the challenge and persecuted him. Regarding races all three were very ambitious.  
"We can actually count ourselves lucky. The three are such a great team." Alec watched the dogs running across the meadow.  
"We can, and so am I. With you, or with all of you." Magnus laughed. He was visibly more relaxed than he had been an hour ago.  
"What do you think about taking a bubble bath while I'm making dinner tonight?" Alec brought Magnus' hand to his lips, which he had been holding while walking. During the walk Alec had thought how he could address the topic that occupied him.  
"Do you want to spoil me?" Magnus looked at Alec askance.  
"No, I want to woo you." Alec became serious, almost solemn. "I ... I thought about our conversation this morning. About how you always imagined your proposal in case someone would ask you."  
Magnus started to speak but Alec interrupted him. "Please let me finish. I want this to be the only proposal in your life, so I want to get it right for you."  
Magnus stopped and looked attentively at Alec.  
"I know you're as sure about us as I am, and we don't doubt the other's feelings." Alec continued.  
Magnus chuckled mischievously.  
"Ok, not anymore." Alec admitted smiling, remembering the first unsure encounters. Both of them had fallen very quickly for each other, without them realizing that they feeling the same.  
"What I want to say is: The proposal is no longer surprising for you, you know that I'll ask you this crucial question someday."  
Magnus nodded but did not say anything so Alec could sort out his thoughts.  
"But at one important point in the whole planning, I still need your help, and that frustrates me."  
"At what point do you need my help?"  
Alec's answer was an incomprehensible murmur.  
"Darling, if you're really interested in marrying me, you should talk to me. Not just because talking is fundamentally an important factor in any relationship, but because it obviously seems to be the basic prerequisite to remove some obstacles so that we can ever marry at all."  
"It was so quiet today in the shop, so I took the opportunity and surfed the internet, I looked and there was nothing right and then I searched further and I..."  
"Alexander, breathe!" Magnus squeezed Alec's hands reassuringly.  
"The Ring! I am not capable to find a suitable ring for you." Alec took a deep breath and sighed.  
"And because of that, I want to make the time until memorable for both of us and spoil you every now and then."  
Magnus also took Alec's other hand. "Alec, this is actually really sweet but it isn't necessary. Although I really appreciate your efforts."  
After a moment's hesitation, Alec shared Magnus' smile.  
"You say it's not necessary that I am courting you duly. But I think so. Let me at least do that right."  
"Alec, but you aren't doing anything wrong." Magnus released Alec's hands, cupped his face and stroked his cheekbones.  
"Magnus, I'm going to make a proposal you already know about and I'll give you a ring that you already know because you picked it yourself. What's perfect about that? You deserve that everything will be the way you always wanted it to be." Alec looked Magnus in the eye, wordlessly asking for appreciation of his despair.  
"Alexander, as long as you are the one who proposes to me and puts the ring on my finger, everything else is negligible." Magnus pulled Alec's head down and kissed him. It was a sweet kiss, slowly Alec's dubiety evaporated.  
"Besides that, I assume I'll be the one to pick our tuxedos." Magnus grinned, he could already sense Alec's reaction.  
"Oh god, yes, the tuxedos. I completely forgot that." Alec's eyes widened.  
"Most likely you have repressed the thought of it." Magnus took Alec's hand and continued down the path, following the dogs.  
Alec had to admit, he looked dashing in the tuxedo that Magnus had chosen for the charity event back then. Magnus just had a terrific sense for clothes. By and by, this had shown in his own wardrobe. Alec hadn't noticed immediately the small changes in his closet. He only wore a suit on special occasions. His style was still casual, but now had a very different quality. Magnus hadn't thrown away all his old clothes, he eventually needed something to wear when working at the house or screwing his bike.  
"One step at a time, ok?"  
"As long as you don't change your mind about marrying me so you don't have to wear tuxedo. I insist on a very elegant and exquisite celebration. About the number of guests, however, we can discuss."  
"Since my biggest concern is to make you happy, we will not have much to discuss."  
"I'll gladly thank you for your kind words later." Magnus winked.  
Alec chuckled. Not only did he feel better after talking to Magnus, he felt great. "I will remind you of your words."

When they arrived home, the dogs were tired enough to lay down in their respective baskets in the conservatory.  
Alec sent the reluctant Magnus upstairs to fetch boxers, socks, a shirt and sweatpants as he prepared a bubble bath for him. Alec was about to light the many fragrant candles as Magnus entered the bathroom. He wrapped his arms around Alec's waist and put his hands on his chest. Between small kisses on his neck and nape, he asked, "Are you sure you wouldn't much rather get in the tub with me than cook dinner?"  
"I'm absolutely sure I'd rather get in the tub with you, but nevertheless I'll leave you alone and prepare dinner."  
"Hmmm, maybe I can convince you, to fool around with me in the tub." Magnus licked Alec's outer pinna and moved his hands provocatively down Alec's body. The tip of his middle fingers slipped under the waistband of Alec's jeans, thumbs on his belt buckle, as Alec held Magnus' hands with a firm grip, preventing them from descending further. Better stop him now before his dick got too affected. Gently he freed himself from Magnus' arms and turned around. He kept Magnus at a distance and went to the door. He knew that if Magnus had the opportunity to kiss him, they would lie in the tub faster than they could undress. It wouldn't be the first time.  
"Have fun, but not too much fun. Leave a bit for me." Again, Alec looked longingly at Magnus who slowly unbuttoned his shirt, and left the bathroom with a deep sigh.

Since Alec watched or helped Magnus with his cooking, he managed a few dishes quite well. He would never be as good as Magnus, but he didn't have the ambition. It was enough that Magnus praised him and his family didn't come up with excuses when he invited them to dinner and said that he would cook and not Magnus.  
He had bought all the necessary ingredients to make lasagna. He layered spicy meat sauce, lasagne sheets and various vegetables in a creamy sauce on top of each other.  
He put the lasagna into the oven, typed the required minutes into the timer and set the table with candles and napkins. When he was satisfied with the preparations, he poured two glasses of red wine, took the timer and went to Magnus in the bathroom.

"Hey, are you feeling good?" Alec walked up to Magnus, knelt on the floor beside the tub and handed him the glass.  
Magnus took a sip of the excellent wine before answering. "Yeah, I'm really fantastic. There's not much that's better than a relaxing bubble bath." Magnus played with the foam. "But I would be even more fantastic if you could keep me company." He ran his free hand from his shoulder, over his biceps to his chest until it disappeared in the water. Magnus' innocent expression was in complete contrast to what his invitation suggested.  
Alec couldn't avert his gaze and swallowed. "Didn't you behave?" Alec managed to say.  
"Well, yes, I did. Until just now, but you are such a great temptation and since I'm already naked..."  
Alec took a quick look at the timer. He drank some wine and gestured to Magnus to do the same.  
"There isn't enough time to enjoy the tub with you, but it's enough for a quick shower." He took the glass out of Magnus' hand and put them out of reach. He practically tore his clothes off when Magnus raised out of the water.  
Alec couldn't get enough of that sight. Magnus was beautiful. Parts of his body were covered with foam, which Alec was happy to wipe off the smooth, soft skin soon. The bathwater ran down his body in small rivulets that Alec followed with his gaze until he reached Magnus' hard-on.  
When Magnus bent down to pull the plug out of the tub, he broke away from his reverent stare. Foam flowed down Magnus' cleft and he inevitably imagined that this was his sperm. Alec got into the tub and pulled the shower curtain closed. Magnus adjusts the shower head and set the water to the right temperature. Alec stepped behind Magnus, grabbed a washcloth and washed the foam from his shoulder blades and back. Alec distributed kisses in the crock of Magnus' shoulder, who titled his head to give Alec better access to his neck.  
When Alec's kisses turned into bites, Magnus moaned, took Alec's other hand and wrapped it around his cock. Magnus' hand covered Alec's, giving him the lead to jerk into their joint grip.  
Alec pressed closer to Magnus' body. His hard cock dug into Magnus' wet and foamy crack. With his free hand Magnus reached for Alec's hardness and pushes it down. He bent his knees slightly so that he could pinch it between his thighs. With the movement of his hips, Alec pushed his foreskin back and forth between Magnus' muscular legs. Alec's glans bumped against Magnus' balls from behind. It wasn't the same feeling as being inside of Magnus, but sufficient for a quickie in the shower.  
Alec's thrusts with his hips were in sync with the jerking off of Magnus' dick with their hands. The small space in the shower increased the volume of their moans and turned them on even more. Alec had long since dropped the washcloth, completely forgotten it's existence. His hand rested on the tiles.  
With one hand Magnus massaged his nipples, the other held Alec's hand, which was wrapped around his cock, firmly in his grip. He jerked his hips back, every time Alec pushed forward.  
Magnus' noises were no longer a loud groan, but a shallow panting. His legs gave way when he cum, but Alec held him by the waist to keep him in an upright position.  
The friction on his dick and Magnus' eagerness to milk him with the iron clinch of his thighs were enough to let Alec's balls throw up. Just in time, before he squirted his load, he pulled his cock out of the cave between Magnus 'thighs and cum on Magnus' ass.  
With both hands he massaged his sperm onto Magnus outstretched ass cheeks. He knelt down, kissing Magnus' perfect butt, running his tongue along the contours of his curves.  
Magnus enjoyed Alec's ministrations. "I love it when you do that," he sighed.  
"Not half as much as me." Alec ran his thumbs over the dimples in Magnus' lower back.  
For Alec, everything about Magnus was beautiful without question. But still, there were two spots on Magnus' body that could make him weak: The crease where the buttocks meet the thighs and those cute little dimples on Magnus' back, which seem to be made for his thumbs. He found the washcloth and picked it up to wash Magnus again.  
Magnus spun around, took the washcloth out of Alec's hand, spread shower gel on it, and returned the favor. Now that he could ogle Magnus' front, the V between his hard abs and his hips was of course also on his hit list. And his chest, these pecs were divine, his broad shoulders, his huge biceps...  
Who could blame him for not being able to think clearly and set a particular order when Magnus was so adorable and naked in front of him?  
It was more the indulgence in Magnus' beauty that made him half hard again than Magnus' actual touches. Before Alec could completely sink into Magnus' sight, the timer beeped. The time was up, dinner was ready.  
Magnus quickly dried himself and got dressed. He took the wine glasses with him and went to the kitchen.  
Alec wrapped himself in a towel and went upstairs to the bedroom to get dressed. He picked up their dirty clothes and put them in the laundry basket.  
When he came down again, Magnus had taken the lasagna out of the oven and put it on the table. Alec lit the candles, took two glasses from the cupboard and poured the wine.

While they were enjoying the meal, Magnus told Alec what the dogs or the Chairman had done during the day, they talked about Scott or about the Christmas present, they had in mind for Gideon. They had already asked Izzy and Simon, though it would be a few more months before Christmas.

 

 

After dinner, Alec put the plates in the dishwasher and the remaining lasagna in the fridge. He brought a second bottle of wine with him and joined Magnus, who snuggled up on the sofa. He had given the three dogs a beef tendon, which now lay contentedly on their blankets. Magnus let Alec choose a movie to watch together. As they made themselves comfortable on the couch, Chairman Meow appeared and demanded to be cuddled.  
The movie was almost over and the bottle of wine emptied when Alec noticed that Magnus could barely keep his eyes open.  
"Hey, let's go to bed. You're tired." Alec kissed Magnus forehead. "You had a long day."  
"Your day was long, too." Magnus replied.  
"Yes, it was. But I have an incredibly caring boyfriend who let me sleep this morning when he got up at 6 am. Besides, after the bubble bath, you drank two glasses of wine more than I. You are allowed to be tired."  
Alec got up and pulled Magnus to his feet. He made sure all the windows and doors were closed and turned on the alarm system in the conservatory.  
Magnus took the glasses and the wine bottle to the kitchen and turned off the television. They said good night to the dogs and Chairman Meow and went up to the bedroom. In the bathroom, Alec pushed toothpaste on both toothbrushes and gave one to Magnus, who got everything out of the mirror cabinet, which he needed to remove his make-up. Although Magnus had washed his face while he was in the tub, it wasn't as thorough as he usually did.  
Alec washed his face and hung the towel on his hook. Since Magnus would take longer to get ready for bed, he gave him a little kiss on the cheek and went into the bedroom. He took off his socks and threw them in the hamper. He placed his sweatpants and shirt neatly over a chair. He had taken both from the closet only after showering and would put it on again tomorrow. He switched on the bedside lamp on Magnus' side of the bed and turned off the overhead light. He took the book that he had started two weeks ago and sat comfortably, his back against the headboard of the bed. He had read several pages when Magnus came out of the bathroom. Alec smiled. He put his book down on the bedside table and watched Magnus undress except for the boxer briefs. He lay down and lifted the duvet for Magnus to slip in next to him.  
Alec noticed that Magnus was too tired to supply more than just his face with a rich night cream.  
"How tired are you?" Alec asked.  
"Depends on what comes up to your mind." Magnus' eyes sparkled.  
Alec turned aside and grabbed the body lotion he'd put next to the bed as he had changed after the shower. The bottle was near the heater so the content wasn't too cold.  
"What about a massage?" Alec showed Magnus what he was holding in his hand.  
"Sandalwood! My favorite."  
When Alec saw how delighted Magnus looked at him, he was glad that he had thought ahead. Normally Magnus used a body lotion after showering or bathing. The fact that the timer had beeped and Alec had no clothes to change in the lower bathroom, Magnus didn't have time for it.  
With a smug grin, Alec settled between Magnus legs. He picked up Magnus' calf and put his foot on his chest. He opened the bottle, spread the body lotion on his hands and slowly stroked Magnus' shin, calf and foot. He left the leg where it was and devoted his attention to Magnus' other leg the same way. He intentionally avoided eye contact, keeping his gaze on his hands. He shifted a little closer to Magnus and put his feet on either side of his neck onto his shoulders.  
He took some body lotion, which he spread with a little more pressure on Magnus' thighs. He sought Magnus' gaze as he let his hands wander off the outside of his thighs and caressed the sensitive skin of Magnus' inner thighs.  
Magnus sighed and closed his eyes.  
"Is everything alright with you?"  
"Of course, darling. I just enjoy your hands on my body."  
Alec chuckled softly. "You are just insatiable." Magnus opened his eyes. "Have you seen yourself? I can't drink that much as I have to drool at the sight of you."  
Alec burst out laughing. "The fact, that you have me as your boyfriend is certainly not due to your bad pick-up lines."  
"And what glorious circumstance do I owe that to?"  
Alec shrugged. "I simply can't resist you. Magnus, you have that power over me, which I love to surrender to."  
He ran his hands along the thighs until his long fingers almost reached Magnus' crotch. He could see how affected Magnus became. Magnus boxer briefs couldn't hide that his dick was getting harder and trying to straighten up.  
When Alec pushed his hands farther up Magnus' body, but didn't move where his boyfriend would prefer them, Magnus began to writhe on the bed. His breathing was faster. "Alec, stop teasing me."  
"I'm not teasing you. I'm giving you a massage." As if to lie to his words, his hands ran over the spot just below his belly button, his thumbs moved with light pressure into his groin. Magnus groaned impatiently and wriggled even more. Alec grabbed Magnus' legs and pulled him up until Magnus' ass came to rest on Alec's thighs. Their crotches almost touched. Alec had hitherto ignored his own boner. He put his thumbs in the waistband of the boxer briefs and looked at Magnus questioningly.  
Magnus nodded eagerly and lifted his butt to make it easier for Alec, who push them down to his knees. He used his feet pressed against Alec's chest as leverage.  
Alec took one of Magnus' feet, kissed his ankle, slid the unwanted garment over his foot and draped Magnus' leg until the hollow of his knee were over Alec's shoulder. He did the same with the other leg. He threw Magnus' underwear on the bedside rug. He picked up the bottle of body lotion and massaged Magnus' chest, shoulders, arms and hands.  
Whenever Alec's hands got close to his boyfriend's dick, Magnus dug his heels into Alec's shoulder blades to pull him closer.  
"Turn around." His request might sound a bit bossy, but Magnus just grinned and turned to his stomach.  
Again, Alec sat between Magnus' legs. He massaged his thighs and back with the body lotion. He saved up Magnus' ass until the very end, even though he wiggled his butt seductively.  
Magnus groaned partly because of the massage, partly with pleasure. He rutted his hips in the mattress to seek for the friction Alec was denying him.  
Alec kneaded Magnus' buttocks, spread his cheeks, kissed the curves and nibbled at them. "You are so beautiful. I wish I could do this all day long."  
Remembering that he had already done that in the shower earlier, the image came to mind again: his cum running down into Magnus' crack. Groaning, he slid on his stomach.  
He cupped Magnus' cheeks and buried his nose in the craft. He knew Magnus' would be on board as he stuck out his tongue and savoured the taste. Magnus' deep groan proved him right. He circled his tongue around Magnus' entrance, he sucked at his hole before he pushed his tongue through Magnus' rim. At the same time, Magnus tried to push himself even closer to Alec's tongue and to find enough friction on his cock by rhythmically pressing his pelvis onto the mattress. Alec had the same problem. His two hands were busy spreading Magnus buttocks.  
"Do you want to go all the way with me?" "Alexander ... If you stop now ... I swear ..."  
Alec didn't wait until Magnus had pronounced the remainder of his threat, instead he lightly pressed against Magnus' perineum to stimulate his prostate. After that, Magnus was no longer able to formulate a coherent sentence.  
With both hands Magnus spread his ass cheeks for Alec. For a moment Alec admired the sight before he reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out a tube of lube. He quickly took off his own boxer briefs and threw them next to those of Magnus.  
He opened the tube and distributed lube on his fingers. "Sorry, it's getting cold now, the warming lube is empty."  
Alec couldn't understand the answer Magnus mumbled into his pillow. Carefully, he moved his fingers around Magnus' entrance and made sure that he was prepared before slowly sliding his finger through Magnus' rim.  
Unfortunately, Magnus' verbal response was muffled by the pillow but he compensated for it when he stretched his ass out to meet Alec's finger. He immediately found Magnus' prostate and rubbed against the gland. Because of the massage, Magnus was already quite relaxed, so that Alec could soon stretch him more by adding a second and a third finger.  
"Alec, I'm ready."  
Alec bend Magnus' left leg. He pushed Magnus' thigh up to his chest, causing his hip to shift forward, and turning him slightly on his side. Once again he distributed lube on his hand, his dick and Magnus' hole. He lay down on his side, pressed close to his lover and guided his cock with his hand to Magnus' entrance. Slowly he pushed inside. This man was the embodiment of all his desires and wildest dreams, he was perfect. To be inside of him or having Magnus inside of him was always sensational. For a moment he remained in that position. Not only so that Magnus could get used to being stretched by his dick, but also so he wouldn't be overwhelmed by his need to just fuck him mindlessly.  
When Magnus reached back and put his hand on Alec's hip, Alec bent his left leg and dug his foot into the mattress. That way he could move his hips freely. His thrusts were deep but he slowly pulled out. Again and again. He stroked the length of Magnus' dick, rubbed at the sensitiv frenulum, he bit Magnus' neck, licked at his nape and let his breath blew over that spot. Shivers ran up and down Magnus' spine, leaving delicate goosebumps.  
Magnus couldn't move much, his participation was more verbal. His moaning and groaning was enough incentive for Alec.  
Magnus turned his upper body back sideways to kiss Alec as slow and appreciatively as Alec's moves.  
The kiss didn't stay that way. Magnus kissed him more urgently, more passionately. His hand slid from Alec's hip to his ass.  
Alec's thrust became faster and harder, his grip on Magnus' cock became firmer until both gasped for breath. The kiss was no longer a kiss, their lips just lay on each other. They shared the necessary air.  
Because of the slow love-making, the pressure built up gradually, but the explosion became even stronger. Exhausted, both fell forward. Alec pressed against Magnus' back. He took Magnus' hand in his and laid it on his smooth chest to draw Magnus even closer.  
They stayed like that for a while, until it started to get uncomfortable. Alec put two fingers under Magnus' chin and pushed his head in his direction until he could close Magnus' mouth with his.  
"I'll get something to clean up." Alec withdrew his arm and got up. He picked up Magnus' boxerbriefs from the floor and handed it to him. He put on his own after cleaning himself in the bathroom. He took a damp washcloth and went to Magnus. Magnus watched as Alec erased all traces of their passion. He let his gaze wander to Alec's ass, when he brought the washcloth back to the bathroom. With a sighed Alec slid into bed next to Magnus, who turned off the bedside lamp. They both moved to the middle of the bed and lay down in their favorite position. Magnus lifted his chin so Alec could give him his good-night kiss. Assuring each other before falling asleep that they loved each other and exchanging wishes to sleep well had become a ritual and both would work to the end of their lives that it wouldn't fade to mere routine.

 

\---

 

Magnus had a wonderful day with unexpected events that he had to process: an almost proposal, Alec's insecurity about the ring and a boyfriend who had taken it into his head, to spoil him, to woo him. But Magnus was too tired to review the whole day in his mind.  
He was still too caught up in Alec's tender touches and enjoyed the afterglow of his orgasm. Even though they already had marvellous sex today, twice, and even if he absolutely didn't mind, when it all was just about dicks and holes from time to time, nothing was comparable to the slow, tender love making Alec had perfected. It was mind-blowing, every single time.  
Having sex with Alec was enjoyable, pleasurable and fun. But when Alec was making love to him it included fucking the soul as well as the body. This was so much deeper and more meaningful than just having sex to satisfy the physical needs. Alec knew not only how to fully satisfy Magnus' body, but also how to touch him to the core of his soul.

Deeply content and completely satisfied, he fell asleep in Alec's arms.

 

#SaveShadowhunters ➰  
#SaveMalec 💞

**Author's Note:**

> As you already know, English isn't my native language. As always I'm not sure about the one or the other formulation and not necessarily satisfied with it. If you find something that I should change, please don't be too shy to tell me! Incidentally, I'm always grateful for suggestions of any kind.
> 
> I would like to thank you once again from the bottom of my heart for all your comments, kudos, bookmarks and your companionship on the long journey of my first multichapter fics.
> 
> For suggestions and complaints you can find me at  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/Imandras)  
> or  
> [tumblr](https://imandras.tumblr.com)


End file.
